Question: A triangle has three different integer side lengths and a perimeter of 20 units. What is the maximum length of any one side?
Solution: A triangle with sides of 9,8 and 3 will satisfy these conditions.  This will have longest side of 9.  If the longest side has length 10, then the sum of the remaining two sides $x+y$ must be greater than 10 by the triangle inequality.  However, this cannot be since this will equal 10, and thus, the maximum length of one side is $\boxed{9}$.